lovestruckvoltagefandomcom-20200213-history
Jaxon Silva
"I don't want this moment to end..." Profile He's the legendary Jaxon Silva, the ultimate bounty hunter. His charm could sway anyone, and he could share his ego with an entire galaxy. But what's behind that confident mask? If you join him... "''He might come off as cocky, but I can assure you - there's no bounty hunter in the galaxy that can match his expertise." — Orion Akatsuki "I've heard many rumors about Jaxon in my time, and the only thing I can say for certain is that he's got a good heart. And loads of money." — ? Season 1 ''Entrusted with a powerful crystal, you find yourself wanted by Jaxon! Forced to travel the galaxy together, your feelings for him start to grow. But does Jaxon feel the same? Or does he just want the crystal? Season 2 Jaxon makes your relationship official and you couldn't be happier! But things quickly take a turn for the worse when the truth about Jaxon is revealed. Will you ever be able to look at him the same way again? Season 3 While searching for the second crystal, you and Jaxon encounter his role model turned space pirate! But tensions run high when he gets between you and Jaxon in more ways than one. Can your relationship withstand the pressure? Season 4 Jaxon makes the ultimate sacrifice to save you from Kreave, who has returned stronger than ever! Jaxon survives, but the loss his arm and confidence changes everything. Can you rebuild his lost limb and bring back the Jaxon you love? Season 5 With a dangerous being threatening the universe, the pressure is on for you and Jaxon to find the final crystals! But when you cross paths with a protective alien species, will the two of you take on more than you were... expecting? Season 6 Jaxon is forced to face the past when a crash landing brings the two of you face to face with his mom! But the danger is far from over with The Empire still on your tail. Can you and Jaxon keep the whole family safe? Season 7 You and Jaxon are now proud parents of a baby girl! But raising a daughter in a universe being overtaken by evil isn't easy... can the two of you keep your daughter safe? Season 8 Just when you and Jaxon thought the danger was over, you find yourselves confronted by none other than the Empire founder's daughter! But what's worse is that she seems to know your fiance... is Jaxon hiding something from you? Trivia * Jaxon is an amputee. In his route the protagonist builds him a cybernetic prosthetic arm. * Jaxon's route, along with Orion's, kick-started Lovestruck's first pilot series. * Jaxon and MC have a daughter named Cassiopeia, nicknamed Cassie. Gallery Jaxon-s1e1.JPG|Jaxon Silva S1E1 Jaxon-s1e6.JPG|Jaxon Silva S1E6 Jaxon-s1e7.JPG|Jaxon Silva S1E7 Jaxon-s1e12.JPG|Jaxon Silva S1E12 jaxon-s2e2.JPG|Jaxon Silva S2E2 jaxon-s2e4.JPG|Jaxon Silva S2E4 jaxon-s2e7.JPG|Jaxon Silva S2E7 jaxon-s2e12.JPG|Jaxon Silva S2E12 jaxon-s3e1.JPG|Jaxon Silva S3E1 jaxon-s3e5.JPG|Jaxon Silva S3E5 jaxon-s3e7.JPG|Jaxon Silva S3E7 jaxon-s3e11.JPG|Jaxon Silva S3E11 jaxon-s4e1.JPG|Jaxon Silva S4E1 jaxon-s4e5.JPG|Jaxon Silva S4E5 jaxon-s4e9.JPG|Jaxon Silva S4E9 jaxon-s4e11.JPG|Jaxon Silva S4E11 jaxon-s5e1.JPG|Jaxon Silva S5E1 jaxon-s5e5.JPG|Jaxon Silva S5E5 jaxon-s5e7.JPG|Jaxon Silva S5E7 jaxon-s5e10.JPG|Jaxon Silva S5E10 jaxon-s6e1.JPG|Jaxon Silva S6E1 jaxon-s6e6.JPG|Jaxon Silva S6E6 jaxon-s6e8.JPG|Jaxon Silva S6E8 jaxon-s6e12.JPG|Jaxon Silva S6E12 jaxon-s7e1.JPG|Jaxon Silva S7E1 jaxon-s7e5.JPG|Jaxon Silva S7E5 jaxon-s7e7.JPG|Jaxon Silva S7E7 jaxon-s7e10.JPG|Jaxon Silva S7E10 jaxon-s8e3.JPG|Jaxon Silva S8E3 jaxon-s8e5.JPG|Jaxon Silva S8E5 jaxon-s8e8.JPG|Jaxon Silva S8E8 Jaxon-s8e12.JPG|Jaxon Silva S8E12 Category:Male Love Interests Category:Male Characters Category:Starship Promise